My Crazy Hectic Hexachordal Hollywood Love Story
by littleblackneko
Summary: Caroline Mitchell's, an Alaskan native's life changes when she gets cast opposite of up-and-coming actor Alex Day in a new movie in Los Angeles, especially when she begins to fall for fellow actor Tom Milsom and accidentally stumbles upon her romantic lead's biggest secret. As strange as it seems, this is her love story. Lights, camera... well you know the rest!


**This is an AU brainchild I began when I realized there wasn't nearly enough Tom Milsom love on fan-fiction. Enjoy! **

I saw him on the first day of filming. It was an hour before we were due to start, but I couldn't imagine that anyone wasn't here yet. The set was bustling with hundreds of people, all setting up, all thrilled. The air was buzzing. I myself was also infected with the movie bug.

I was an actress! In a feature film, no less! _Alex Day's _new feature film. Even if I absolutely _sucked _(like I did as a blonde Anne Frank in that basement production) I would be told I was wonderful since I would be opposite the up-and-coming actor, _the _Alex Day.

Star of hit movies like Candy Floss, Forever Yours, and Good Morning Sunshine. Hollywood's newest, scruffy-haired, oddly dressed millionaire movie star. The English heartthrob of the century, millions of girls' dream man. The front page of every magazine, showcasing the 22-year old as the perfect guy (and single of course all you poster-kissing teens.) And he was my new co-star. Not that I was a massive screaming fan girl, give me David Tennant for that, or the Doctor in general if I'm allowed to dream, but man was he a good actor. Massive talent, charisma, and charm. After this, I would no longer be Patron #1 in rinky-dink wannabe Indie movies. I was the female romantic lead in the new Alex Day film She Walks Right Through Me. Oh, photo shoots, magazine layouts, and a credible imdb page to the name Caroline Mitchell. My career as an actress finally existed, and this day was its beginning. The first day of filming had somehow arrived.

I was snapped out of my daydream quite quickly when my phone started blasting the Owl City song Gold. It was the movie producer, Michael Aranda. I hastily snapped it open, so as not to disrupt the drowsy film crew that was currently setting up cameras.

"Caroline, where are you? Everyone's in the office waiting for you!"

"What? I wasn't supposed to be here for another hour, Michael!"

I heard him sigh into the speaker, "Caroline, did you change your clock? This is Los Angeles, not Anchorage."

I silently cursed myself. _Idiot! _He knew me too well already, though after meeting me, a person was guaranteed to experience a Classic Caroline. I wasn't sure if I should be angrier with myself or with my old, stupid, piece of junk phone that didn't change time zones on its own. Thank heavens for Michael, who saw me in a small town production of Drowsy Chaperone and thought I would be amazing in the role in his new film. I will be eternally grateful.

"I'm so sorry Michael! I'm already on set, I'll be right there." I began a mad dash to the office building, weaving around cameras and cameramen. My makeup had already been sweat through due to the Alaskan body plus Los Angeles weather combination.

Within the minute, I had arrived at the front door of the building. Embarrassed, I opened it slowly, and in a second, fifty pairs of eyes were on me. Oh gosh, I had humiliated myself. Relax, Care. You're in a movie for goodness sakes. So what if the air was a bit awkward. Chill.

That's when I first saw him. Well, his hair actually. No, you crazy stalker fans, not Alex. Though I'm sure he was in the room. Sorry to disappoint you. But it was the one person who wasn't staring at me that I noticed. He had the most luscious hair I had ever seen; long, thick blonde locks that completely covered one eye. It seemed to be crying out for fingers to run through it. The boy (he looked about my age, 22, or younger) seemed to be completely lost in thought. His face could have been sculpted by gods. He bore a clear pale complexion, and his lips were pursed as he continued his daydream. As my eyes continued their journey, I noted that his frame was long and thin and his outfit looked like it belonged in an Indie music video, not on the set of a movie about a guy in love with a ghost. The nametag he was wearing read "Thomas Milsom- Derek Fletcher/ Musician." I thought back to the script. Derek Fletcher was a role major enough to be important but not big enough to be in the commercials that would be made, about 60 or 70 lines if my memory was correct. And he was a musician as well, meaning that some song by this intriguing stranger would be in the film. The boy finally jerked his head to become part of the real world again. My eyes met his dark hazel ones for a moment before a voice caused me to look away. How long had I been standing here?

"You must be Caroline, right?" It was Alex Day. I know, you're allowed to be jealous. (Yes, his accent _is _just as adorable in person.) And I might have actually had a mini heart attack from meeting the celebrity if my mind wasn't stuck on that Thomas guy. The superstar gave me a charming smile, handing me a nametag that read "Caroline Mitchell- Mary Duffield." I could easily tell why he was the next big thing, and surprisingly, he seemed genuinely nice, friendly, and approachable. I nodded, still feeling like I was dreaming. If you wanted the perfect poster child for tall, skinny guys, he was right here, wearing a composition notebook t-shirt and pink jeans, "If you didn't know, I'm Alex," he offered me a hand and I shook it, "We were just getting ready to do a table read. Now that you're here I guess we can start!" I was 10 minutes late…and that set back everyone? Welcome to starring in a real, actual movie, Caroline.

The room seemed to settle as everyone found the chairs that had been specially designated to each person. Being the clueless person I am, I had trouble locating my seat. Within moments, a boy with sandy blonde hair tapped me on the shoulder. Aside from me, he was the only one standing. I thanked my lucky stars that there was a low murmur in the room so we weren't just standing in awkward silence like I had been thrust into upon entering.

"Miss Mitchell?" the boy was shifting uncomfortably. I would place him about early 20's as well, also with a British accent. Were Michael and I the only ones here that weren't English? "I'm Charlie McDonnell, one of the interns. If you're looking for your seat, it's over there by Mr. Day." He seemed to sigh with relief upon finishing speaking. Charlie quickly pivoted and walked away, and I looked over to see the only empty seat in the room. Hey, I'm 3,000 miles away from home about to star in a feature film. My life has completely changed. Please don't judge me for being a little scatterbrained.

Alex and I sat at one end of the table. He was on my right and around the corner of the table to the left was my new fantasy of which I knew so little and had just recently attached a name; Thomas Milsom. A man I recognized from photos stood up at the other end of the table, the director of the film. The man was Liam Dryden, who looked remarkably young to have such a powerful position. His dark brown hair was in spiked disarray. He wore goggles around his forehead and spoke in a thick Scottish tongue which made me once again wonder why Americans had to sound so boring.

"Now that Miss Caroline Mitchell has found her seat, I will give you all a minute to get introduced and acquainted before we begin." I supposed this was mainly for my benefit because everyone else would have had enough time to socialize during my time zone escapade. Too bad I was miserable at initiating conversation. Alex was quickly lost in conversation with one of the minor actresses, Kristina Horner. I turned to my other side, where I found Milsom muttering to himself again, lost in space.

"C'mon Tom. You can do this. No more rubbish low-budget venues where no one appreciates the accordion. You have a part in a movie, and they're using Indigo in it. That means they like you. Right?" He trailed off, probably continuing the conversation in his head. His voice sounded adorable and innocent. And British. Be still, my heart.

"Excuse me," I said, trying to sound confident and failing, "Thomas, right? I'm Caroline." I offered my hand.

He stared at me oddly, like he couldn't believe I was talking to him. "Actually, um, I prefer Tom. Thomas makes me feel like I'm old or President."

"Oh," I was at a loss for words. I mean, it's not like I can come out and say 'Hello, we just met but you're the most adorable person I've ever seen and I think I'm falling madly in love with you and your hair and your interest in underappreciated instruments. I'm not a creeper, I swear.'

Thankfully, time was at my advantage, as was another person existent social skills, even if he did seem shy. "Well, Caroline, I think Liam wants to get started. He has his grumpy face on. But we can talk after the reading? I've always wanted to know more about people from Alaska." He gave a small smile before turning to look at Liam. A part of me melted in joy and relief.

I turned to face the director as well, who had Michael standing next to him.

"Well folks, it's time to get started with our movie."

This was it. My acting career had officially begun. And so had my insane love story.

**I hope you all enjoy this, because I'm quite loving writing it. I'm massively in love with Alex, Charlie and Tom. I realized recently that there isn't nearly enough Tom Milsom on fanfiction so here goes nothing.  
**

******Thanks for reading and if you want, reviews, alerts, and favorites are greatly appreciated. Love you  
**


End file.
